ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 08)
Chapter 08 explores Erin and Abby's back story and the Ghostbusters go on their first call, Stonebrook Theatre. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Rowan North *Metal Head *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Kevin Beckman *NY1 News Anchor #1 *Martin Heiss *Phil Hudson *Jonathan the Theater Manager *Fernando the Janitor *Beasts Of Mayhem: **Lead Singer **Bass Guitarist **Ely The Drummer **Rock Guitarist **Rock Guitarist **Keyboardist *Mayhem Equipment *Antenna-like Helmet (Background) *Proton Grenade (Air Filter Prototype) (Briefly on table, near Holtzmann) *Uniform *Ecto-1 *Proton Pack (Mark I) **Trap (attached at bottom of Jillian's Proton Pack) *Large Duffel Bag *Upper Arm Remote Trigger *P.K.E. Meter *Hyper-Ionization Device Locations *Stonebrook Theatre *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters *Ecto-1 Driving scenes: **Chinatown **Municipal Building/past 60 East Broadway **W 53rd going over Broadway past the Broadway Theatre at 1681 Broadway **Division Street from 1 Eldridge Street **1 Centre Street at the Manhattan Municipal Building **A raised rail on Broadway passing West 133rd Street **FDR Drive Exit 7 **New York Public Library on Fifth Avenue at 42nd Street, onto East 41st Street Plot Stonebrook Theatre hosted New York City's 14th annual Rock Revenge Fest, a 12 hour marathon of metal music. The headliner was Ozzy Osbourne. As crowds gathered outside and in the lobby of Stonebrook, Rowan North posed as a metal enthusiast. A Metal Head, amped for show, declared Ozzy rocked and high fived Rowan. Rowan agreed. He flicked his wrist and groaned. He didn't think the world could be cleansed fast enough. He made small talk as he walked inside and did a horns gesture to a woman. Erin, Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann ate Papa John's delivery pizza in the lab. Patty asked Erin and Abby how they met. Erin answered that Abby transferred to her high school during their junior year. Abby remembered the high school mascot was the Karate Cats. She recalled they started telling ghost stories, and they bonded right away but thought what all the other kids were doing like getting drunk and going to parties was stupid. Erin added they weren't invited to any parties. Abby believed they were terrified of them. Abby remembered something else and walked off to go get it. Patty then asked how they got into ghosts then if one of them saw one before. Erin admitted she did, when she was eight years old, the mean old lady that lived next door died. And that night, Erin woke up and she was standing at the foot of her bed, just staring at me. She did that every night for almost a year. Patty and Holtzmann were surprised. Erin continued and said when she told her parents, they didn't believe her and they still don't. Erin had to go to therapy for years, and the kids at school found out. They laughed at her, made fun of her, and called her "Ghost Girl." Abby was the only person who believed her. Patty stated kids were mean and told Erin she believed her. Erin thanked her. Holtzmann had some questions. Patty reacted, "Seriously?" Holtzmann winked and smiled. Erin laughed. Abby returned with a photo. She found it in a box when they were moving. It was photo of teenage Erin and Abby with a science fair presentation. Erin was aghast. Patty was amused. Erin wished they still had the presentation and bragged it was pretty great. Patty kinda wished she could've seen it. Abby hinted she might just get her wish. She ran off exclaiming. Erin realized she had it. Patty regretted speaking out. Abby and Erin, now dressed in all black turtle necks, reenacted their high school presentation and sang a song about the existence of ghosts. Holtzmann thanked Patty for requesting it. Patty was at a loss. The TV was on, behind Erin and Abby, with Pat Kiernan on mute. Abby sang about a barrier that stopped served as the last line of defense between the worlds of the living and the dead. Erin and Abby chanted, "Protect the barrier!" or mankind would end. Erin and Abby thought the song was still good. Holtzmann walked towards them doing a slow clap. She declared she so goddamn happy there were friends again then embraced them. Patty admitted she was hating it up until the finale, but the finale was what got her. Holtzmann noticed they were on TV. NY1 dubbed them the "Ghostbusters" and did a piece on the video about the Electrocuted Ghost. Patty was shocked and declared they were famous. Pat Kiernan proposed the question of should they be taken seriously. Erin wasn't happy with them being called "Ghostbusters." Kiernan transitioned to a recorded clip with Martin Heiss from the Council for Logic and Data. In the clip, Kiernan noted Heiss was a famed debunker of the paranormal, was a highly regarded scientific authority, and his credentials were impeccable. Heiss thanked him. Kiernan addressed the implication of if something of true scientific interest was in the video, Heiss' words would go a long way to legitimize the Ghostbusters and everything they stood for. Heiss confirmed that would be a game changer. Kiernan asked him if the video was real. Heiss told him it wasn't and laughed. Patty declared they were all ghost girls now. Erin refused to wilt and declared they were scientists. Plus Patty. Patty thanked her for the inclusion. Erin stated they believed in provable, physical results. The phone started ringing. Abby agreed. Patty replied "Preach." Erin confirmed that was what she was going to do. She told them they were going to catch a ghost. The phone continued ringing. Abby was upset. Erin turned and looked at Kevin then turned back. Erin repeated herself. The phone kept ringing. Erin asked Kevin to answer the phone. Kevin snapped his finger and answered the phone. He greeted the caller as "Ghostbusters" instead of "Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination." Kevin listened, told the caller goodbye, hung up, then held up two glamor shots. He asked them which one made him look more like a doctor, one of him playing a saxophone or the one of him listening to the saxophone. Abby and Erin, at the same time, asked who called. Kevin guessed it was the Stonebrook Theatre and there was a goat on the loose. They paused in thought. Erin elected to load up the car. Abby understood. They all walked off. Patty was excited to debut Uniforms she created for the team. Abby exited with the duffel bag, Patty carried four flight suits, and Erin had a pair of neon green wading boots. Patty announced she modified four flight suits from work so they wouldn't get slimed again. Abby and Erin were pleased. Phil Hudson called out to Erin across from Zhu's on the island in the middle of the street. He gestured her to him. Erin told them it would take a second and crossed the street. Patty asked who that was. Erin greeted Phil. He asked how she could just completely ignore his calls and messages for a week. Erin was taken back and pointed out he just stood there during the most humiliating moment of her life. Patty asked if that was her boyfriend. Abby didn't think so. Patty remarked he was sexy. Phil wondered who she really was or who those people were. He just found out she co-wrote Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal and heard rumors he became some sort of crazy ghost hunter. Erin corrected the rumor, they stalked ghosts. She added they were very close to trapping one soon then they would study it and write reports. Patty imagined he danced real sexy and demonstrated. Abby didn't think his hips moved at all because he was mechanical from the rib cage down. Patty disagreed. Abby demonstrated. Patty contended he got loose and did pop locks. Abby thought it was rigid with a lot of teeth and he thought he was doing you a favor. Patty countered he ripped his V-neck sweater off and got busy. Abby joked, there was another V-neck underneath the first one. They laughed. Erin declared she didn't care if people thought she was crazy, even him, because what they were doing was groundbreaking, serious, and important work. Holtzmann pulled up in Ecto-1. Abby exclaimed. Patty was shocked at what she did to the hearse. Holtzmann claimed she fixed it. Patty found it inappropriate for a hearse. She couldn't take it back in its current state. Erin pointed out their science mobile and told him she was leaving with her science friends to do real work then told him good day. Holtzmann and Patty called out to Erin. Abby told Phil not to follow. Holtzmann drove a few inches forward when Erin tried to open the door. Erin played along. Holtzmann told her they had to go. Erin walked to door. Holtzmann drove forward. Holtzmann asked her to get in. Erin told her it wasn't the time to mess with her. Phil just stood there and stared. Holtzmann quipped to Erin, she was killing her then remarked they had fun then drove through Lower Manhattan to Downtown. Ecto-1 parked across the street from Stonebrook and the team put on their Proton Packs. Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates both said "Let's go" at the same time by accident. Abby apologized. Erin proposed next time she would say it. They crossed the street and walked through the theatre. Jonathan walked to them and asked if they were the Ghostbusters. Erin was about to correct him but Abby went with it. Fernando was wheeled off on a stretcher by paramedics, muttering "Diablo." Jonathan touched his left shoulder as they passed. Erin interpreted what he said as, "There's a chicken frying itself in the library." Patty Tolan didn't believe that was correct. Jonathan asked them follow him right away. As the walked down some stairs, Jonathan explained his encounter with Mayhem. They passed by the band members of Beasts Of Mayhem. He was sure they would bump into the ghost eventually. Abby told everyone to split up and get on the walkie if they saw anything. Meanwhile, Beasts of Mayhem performed their song "Low Then High" upstairs on the main stage. Erin walked past a shelf of wigs. Jillian Holtzmann spooked her and had on a purple wig. Erin wasn't amused. Holtzmann placed the wig back on the shelf and followed her. Abby took readings with the P.K.E. Meter. It started spinning rapidly. A flash emanated from a room. She opened the door and found the Hyper-Ionization Device on a table. She got her walkie and informed everyone of her discovery. Patty muttered to herself about how she thought they was just joining a book club and they would play some Stevie Nicks albums. She was confident if she saw the two twins from "The Shining," she was going to pass out. Patty entered the Laundry Room and it was filled with mannequins. Patty called it a room full of nightmares and turned around. One of the mannequin's head turned. Patty told herself she had a good job at the MTA. The mannequin followed her around the corner. Patty turned around and saw a mannequin right behind her. She tried to remember if it was there before. She told it not to answer. The mannequin chased her. Patty entered the room and quickly closed the door and used herself as a barricade. Holtzmann and Erin were already inside with Abby. The mannequin kicked a hole in the door near Patty's crotch. Patty screamed then ran over to the others. It kicked its way in through the door. Abby realized the ghost performed a full paranormal transferal embodiment and her and Erin's theories on spectral possession were true. Erin wanted that ghost. They opened fire on the mannequin. Mayhem emerged as they blasted the mannequin. It screeched and flew off. Erin ordered them to run after Mayhem. They chased it down the hall. Mayhem snarled. They fired at it. Mayhem screeched and flew up through the floor leaving Ectoplasm behind, dripping from the ceiling. Erin blocked her face with her elbow. The Ghostbusters paused. Erin ordered them upstairs. Trivia *The location used for filming the scenes for Stonebrook Theatre was the Wang Theatre at 270 Tremont Street in Boston. *Originally, the bust was going to take place at Comic Con then a theater then a ballet then in the middle of a movie. It was ultimately set in a heavy metal concert.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 19:44-20:31 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "It was really a last minute decision to make that a rock concert because originally we wrote it to take place at Comic Con cause I thought 'what a great place so if something happens, people think it's part of the show.' Someone in costume or cosplay then we kind of went, 'I don't know...' Ted 2 had a big sequence at Comic Con and I don't want people to think I'm saying F*** you to the geeks of the world because I am one. I've been going to Comic Con for over 20 years and moved on that. We were going to put it in a theater then a ballet and then you what, it's in the middle of a movie. We need a set piece that's big action and this idea of a heavy metal concert felt like we could get a lot of mileage out of it." *At the start of the chapter, Stonebrook Theatre's address 260 can be seen. Later in the movie, Stonebrook is stated to be in Downtown at Lafayette and East Houston when Erin marks up a map of the city. *The Rock Revenge Fest's feature artist is advertised as Ozzy Osbourne. He appears in the next chapter. *The Rock Revenge Fest posters indicate it is in its 14th year, evidenced by "XIV". *Rowan wears an Anthrax State of Euphoria T-shirt. *Harold Ramis' son Daniel Ramis has a cameo as the Metal Head who gives Rowan a high five.paulfeig Tweet 10/3/16 Paul Feig says: "He's the one who high fives Rowan outside the concert & says "Ozzy rocks!" That's Harold's son Daniel." *The Metal Head wore a Mastodon t-shirt with a design called "20 Million BC." This is an homage to the 1966 film poster of the film "One Million Years BC". *Erin, Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann are eating delivery pizza from Papa John's. Para John's was one of the promotional tie-ins for the movie. *Abby reveals Karate Cats is the sports team nickname and mascot for her and Erin's high school, Hoover High.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:49:41-00:49:52). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Go, Karate Cats. We started telling ghost stories, and we just kind of bonded right away. And all the other kids were, you know, getting drunk and going to parties, and we're like, "Uh, that's stupid"." *The revised edition for Ghosts From Our Past expands parts of Abby and Erin's backstory that was mentioned in Chapter 8. **Pages 24 to 31 details the back story of Erin's "Ghost Girl" nickname and story about the ghost she saw when she was a child. **Page 43-44 mentions how Abby and Erin were met junior year and were outcasts in high school. **Page 45-46 provides the back story and lyrics for Erin and Abby's science fair rap song. *Part of Erin and Abby's song references the Barrier and World of the Dead which come into play with Rowan's plans later in the movie. *The NY1 Anchor is portrayed by Pat Kiernan, a real life journalist for NY1 News. *Pat Kiernan of NY1 News gives the team the name "Ghostbusters" which they stick to from this point on in the movie. *On August 8, 2015, it was reported that Bill Murray arrived late in the week in Boston to film his role.Super Hero Hype "Bill Murray Spotted on His Way to the Ghostbusters Set" 8/8/15 *Paul Feig simply wanted Heiss to be the kind of person to wear suits but Bill Murray pitched basing the character's look off English writer and storyteller Quentin Crisp.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 23:50-23:59 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "Well, I wanted him in a suit because we always thought it would be fun if he was that kind of guy but when he showed up, he wanted to base the character, his look off Quentin Crisp." *Pat Kiernan returned to Boston a month after filming his initial scene to film a scene with Bill Murray. They filmed for 40 minutes with scripted and ad lib lines.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "About a month later, there was an urgent phone call saying, "We have another scene for you. It's not the same scene, and we're pretty sure you'll want to clear your schedule for this one. Could you be in Boston on these days?" It was right in the middle of summer vacation, and they were very mysterious about it, but I said okay."Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "There were a couple of scripted lines, and Paul Feig, as he is with everything on his movies, just let the actors try to do their things and build on those lines. He just had us do the scene several times with the core of the lines that they'd written, but we’d bounce back in and out of what Bill could come up with on the spot. He succeeded at being the difficult interviewee, and he enjoyed the fact that he was making me squirm a little bit while trying to keep up as the straight man anchor."Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "The actual time on set with Bill was about 40 minutes, and, as you know from reports back at the time, he was not the first of the alumni to sign up." *While filming the scene with Pat Kiernan, Bill Murray recognized one of the technicians as someone he worked with on Saturday Night Live.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "As he walked into this huge old converted warehouse they made into a sound stage, he recognized one of the technicians who I think he worked with on SNL, and he goes, "How the hell are you, man?" The two of them just had this warm exchange, and I think it put everyone at ease, because I think there had been some tension over the fact that it was just a one-day shoot and he hadn't been initially eager to do the movie." *Kevin's glamor shots reveal his last name is Beckman. *When Erin, Abby, and Patty exit Zhu's, its 588 address can be seen at the 54:07 mark. **In real life, the 588 Mott Street address does not exist. *Patty's belt buckle references "cheah," slang for "yeah!" *Patty presents the team's uniforms, modified from her former job with the MTA.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:53:52-00:53:57). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "Hey, hey, hey, you guys, I got these from work. I'm making it official, man. You put one of these on, you won't get slimed again." *The scenes between Erin and Phil were filmed outside the Zhu's set at Harrison Avenue and Essex Street in Boston. In the background is the century-old Verizon switching station at Chauncy and Essex Streets.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 3 (Movie Rundown)" 6/17/18 *Phil indicates it has been a week since he last talked to Erin.Phil Hudson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:54:12-0:54:15). Sony Pictures. Phil Hudson says: "How do you just completely ignore my calls and messages for a week?" *Erin alludes to her termination. It was seen in Chapter 3. *Phil alludes to Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal.Phil Hudson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:54:27-0:54:32). Sony Pictures. Phil Hudson says: "You didn't tell me about a book that you wrote, and now everyone's saying you're some sort of crazy ghost hunter." *Patty refers to her Uncle Bill.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:55:38-00:55:41). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "What did you do to my uncle's hearse?"Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:55:44-00:55:45). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "He works at a funeral home!" *On July 8, 2015, amateur footage was taken of Kate McKinnon driving the Ecto-1. One of her punking Kristen Wiig and another picking up Melissa McCarthy and Leslie Jones.instagram #2 sluken18 7/8/15instagram #3 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #1 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15instagram #2 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 *"Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid)" performed by Fall-Out Boy featuring Missy Elliot plays as they drive to Stonebrook Theatre. *The driving montage features: **Ecto-1 drives through Chinatown. **On the back of the Municipal Building, Ecto-1 drives past 60 East Broadway. **In the close up of the ghost hood ornament, they drive on W 53rd going over Broadway past the Broadway Theatre at 1681 Broadway, as evidenced by the "Fiddler on the Roof" poster. **Ecto-1 turns on to Division Street from 1 Eldridge Street. **Ecto-1 turns on 1 Centre Street at the Manhattan Municipal Building. **They drive past a raised rail on Broadway passing West 133rd Street. **On FDR Drive, Ecto-1 takes Exit 7. **Ecto-1 turns past New York Public Library on Fifth Avenue at 42nd Street, onto East 41st Street. *There was a deleted scene when the Ghostbusters first arrive at the Stonebrook. Two angry nerds would have insulted them and told them to clean a house with their vacuum cleaner because girls can't catch ghosts. A Ghostbusters slaps them on the butt then lights their butts on fire with her thrower.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 08:02-08:29 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "And cause I had had a thing that when they first pull up in front of the rock concert, there was a thing we wrote when they came out then these two like angry nerds come by and go, 'What are your guys supposed to be? Eh those look like vacuum cleaners. Why don't you go clean the house or something. Good girls can't catch ghosts' then they walk away and one of them slaps them on the ass and sets his ass on fire. And we were going to do that and is that too harsh on the people? And so we were doing that scene, came up, and that was it...that's all we need." *Michael McDonald portrays Jonathan the manager. McDonald is a comedian best known for his work on the TV show "MadTV" and has appeared in multiple films with Melissa McCarthy, including 2013's "The Heat", 2015's "Spy", and 2016's "The Boss". Both of the latter two movies were additionally directed by Paul Feig (who did the 2016 Ghostbusters film). *Fernando can be heard muttering "Diablo," Spanish for the Devil. *The keyboardist of Beasts of Mayhem is portrayed by Theodore Shapiro, the movie's composer. *The first song the Beasts of Mayhem perform "Low Then High" does not appear on the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. **Shapiro wrote the song.Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "The band have very fun songs that were written for them by my composer, Teddy Shapiro." *In the script, Holtzmann only put the wig on. During filming, McKinnon put the hat on, too.The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Line reads: "That's a great example of collaboration. In the script she was there with the wig, but then set Kate put on the hat, and it's "Is it the wig or the hat?" And that's the perfect example: you try to write the best you can, and hopefully the cast adds to these funny moments and takes it to another place." *As Patty searches on her own she mentions:Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:58:50-00:58:58). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "I just thought this was gonna be like a book club. Play some Stevie Nicks albums, you know? 'Cause I'm telling you right now, if I see two twins from The Shining, I'm gonna pass out." **Music artist Stevie Nicks **Grady's daughters from "The Shining" *Effects house Iloura, in Melbourne, worked on visual effects for the Stonebrook scenes and specifically Mayhem.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "SPI did not do all the ghosts in the sequence, as the "rock concert' ghost seen in the fight sequences was the same asset as seen earlier in the film was provided by Iloura in Melbourne. Iloura had done all of the earlier Heavy Metal concert sequence...Mayhem is a large and ominous all-CG ghost who inhabits a concert stadium and appears as part of a heavy metal stage show. The Iloura team handled a series of these more isolated sequences. The rock concert ghost needed to retain a ghostly, translucent look, but with subtle real-world detail such as skin texture and hair which needed to float and move as he flew through the air. Unlike other sequences there are long still shots of this ghost as he perches on the shoulders of Leslie Jones playing Patty Tolan. An internal glow was added to give Mayhem an inner ghostly glow on top of his skeleton and muscle system." *Mayhem manifesting at a heavy metal concert was meant to be a comedic coincidence.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 19:20-19:33 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "I like the idea of as he's energizing things. He's pulling from weirder weirder places and deeper parts of the unknown, so this one comes up and also just comedically I like the idea at this heavy metal concert he'd show up and everyone would think it's part of the show." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, right of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide is the photograph of Abby and Erin at their high school fair, seen in the Extended Edition and deleted scenes of the 2016 movie. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Holtzmann mentions Queens and does her "Woo!" notably when Holtzmann drives Ecto-1 to Stonebrook Theatre. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Kevin Beckman is wearing the outfit when he appeared in Chapter 8 but his shirt is colored a solid green instead of white and green plaid *The Cover RI of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 reuses a scene of Abby in Chapter 8 when the team splits up in Stonebrook Theatre. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4, the Ghostbusters suiting up is similarly staged as when they did so in the movie before going into the Stonebrook Theatre. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4, Erin and Abby say the same thing at the same time, a callback to the start of the Stonebrook Theatre case. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter08_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img41.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img42.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img43.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img44.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img45.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img46.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img47.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img48.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img49.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img50.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img51.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img52.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img53.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img54.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img55.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img56.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img57.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img58.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img59.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img60.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img61.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img62.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img63.jpg|Theatrical Cut gb2016_chapter08_img64.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img65.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img66.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img67.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img68.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img69.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img70.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img71.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img72.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img73.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img74.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img75.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img76.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img77.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img78.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img79.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img80.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img81.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img82.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img83.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img84.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img85.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_img86.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter08_special82.jpg| gb2016_chapter08_special86.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter8ChrisHemsworthisKevin01.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam04.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam03.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters11.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08WorldOfTheGhostbusters12.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter8GhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette StonebrookTheatreZeroVFXProcess01.jpg|Ghostbusters arrive at Stonebrook in Zero VFX breakdown StonebrookTheatreZeroVFXProcess02.jpg|Ghostbusters arrive at Stonebrook in Zero VFX breakdown StonebrookTheatreZeroVFXProcess03.jpg|Ghostbusters arrive at Stonebrook in Zero VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter8GhostsofGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter8GhostsofGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter8GhostsofGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter08VisualEffects01.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette Secondary Canon WhoYouGonnaCall2016101Issue1.jpg|High school photo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:GB:2016 Chapters